AnE Presents: Sex and Courier Six
by TheLionTree
Summary: Filling a Fallout Kink Meme.  An A&E Style documentary of various characters discussing courier six and their other love interests.
1. Benny

_not my best writing. Prompt for the Fallout Kink Meme, Men Of New Vegas:The women in their lives. This is goofy, and I'm writing it like it's a story board for an episode of an A&E reality show...Like Hoarders or Intervention...They all have the same black screen white text formula._

* * *

><p>A spotlight light clicks on over the face of Benny, he lights a cigarette and exhales with a wink. The screen fades to black and a prompt with white text appears saying "Tell us about your experiences with Courier Six." Benny runs his fingers through his greased back hair and shifts in his chair. He blinks and tries not to look at the camera, the viewers unsure if he's emotional or has smoke in his eyes. Words appear under his body, identifying him as "Benny, Former Head of the Chairmen."<p>

"Yeah, not my favorite subject. She was a cool bird, real Ring-a-ding broad. She did me a solid considered at our first meeting I kinda shot her in the head," Benny pauses and takes a long drag off of his cigarette, "do you mind if I drink?" Benny nods to someone off screen and takes out a hip flask, he quickly unscrews it and swallows the liquid inside.

Focus on the side profile of Benny's face, half illuminated half in shadow, "Guess I ain't real square with the head shooting part, not after what happened. Crazy kid, she came to New Vegas you know, put her hand on my dick and directed me up to bed. I don't know if the charm of the old Ben-ster is just that great, or if I knocked a few too many marbles out of that old noggin of hers, but when I woke up the next morning she was curled up in my bed like a trusting puppy."

Cut to Bennie's face full on, Benny takes another drink from the flask. "Felt real bad about leaving her like that the whole time I was walking to the Legion outpost. Thought to myself, 'Benny, of all the screwed up dames in this world, why'd this one have to come back and cuddle you when she should have been stabbing?' Thought long and hard about just turning around, picking that kid up, and leaving House, the NCR, Caesar's Legion, and my own robot Yes Man to sort it out among themselves. Had these sick dreams about kids and a small house somewhere, thought maybe I could make this old crook go straight for that girl."

Screen fades to black, white text once again appears, "Tell us what happened at Fortification Hill."

"That yahoo Caesar had me tied up and thrown in his tent. Let his boys get a couple of good kicks in on me too, "Benny says face first in the camera, continuing his habit of smoking and taking the occasional drink. "Thought I was done for, and then I heard a man with a raspy voice report back to Caesar, said he'd invited the Courier to come to Fortification Hill. Figured I was either double dead or the luckiest guy alive. Gotta hand it to that Ring-a-ding gal, she marched right up there and helped me escape. Like I said, luck favors the old Ben-ster."

The screen goes dark and a title appears asking "Tell us about Emily Ortal."

Fade back in from black, Camera pulled out, Benny crushes out his cigarette and looks a little forlorn. "Ring-a-ding babe that one. Real Ring-a-ding. We done here, or are you going to keep bringing up the Dames I regret leaving behind?" The screen fades to black as Benny pulls the microphone off of his collar and begins to argue with an unseen person.


	2. Vulpes

Screen fades to black, and then fades back in, A men in a red tunic is sitting in front of the camera struggling with the wireless microphone. "These profligate devices are accursed in more ways than one. Caesar is wise to avoid using such technology," the sharp eyed man looks off screen, visibly angry. Leaning forward he nods his head and says, "Yes. Yes. Alright. Your excuses fail to impress me. Is it working now? Well then, fine, let's begin this farce."

Fade to title. "Tell us about your experiences with Courier Six."

The screen blackens again and fades in on the Legionary, looking forward, one eyebrow raised curiously. White text appears below him as he begins to speak, it reads "Vulpes Inculta, Head of Caesar's Frumentarii." "Ah yes, the profligate wench. I met her the first time after I had purified the town of Nipton. I was walking out of the town hall; having washed my hands of the last of those pitiless whores, when from the smoke came a single figure. The first thing I could make out was that whomever was shooting the men strung up on the crosses, I assume in an act of ill put mercy. She saw my troops, but continued to march forward boldly yet cautiously. She stayed her gun at her side, obviously outnumbered by the group of bloodied Legion Veterans, and watched with appropriate awe as I walked down the steps of NiptonTown Hall."

Camera turns so that Vuples' is side profile, exaggerating the shadows caused by his high cheek bones and making him look as dangerous as he is. "I remember she stopped in the sandy patch at the center of the road and watched me. I could tell she was sizing up the situation, waiting for me to act before she shot at any of us. Moved by her bravery I spoke to her, I told her of my actions, how Nipton was made an example of in order to illustrate the beauty of Caesar's vision."

Hard cut to a close up of Vulpes face, he speaks, looking a little like Hannibal Lector. "She told me she saw a purity in my actions, and agreed to tell the Profligate NCR of what she had witnessed. I believe she did it too, made them all aware of the Lottery at Nipton. The profligates turned her, however; and when next we met I believe her heart was already tainted."

The shot pulls back and shows Vulples Inculta sitting on a stool, his hands placed coolly on his lap as he sits with the erect posture expected of a lifelong soldier. He nods for a second, acknowledging a prompt from off camera , clears his throat, and begins again, "I saw Courier Six again in New Vegas. Lord Caesar had asked me to bestow his blessed mark upon her, and direct her towards Fortification Hill. She seemed interested only after I mentioned the head off the Chairmen had been captured there and was waiting as a prize to her."

Vuples nods again off stage and the camera closes in on the gaunt features of his head. "She seemed very interested in this information. My men inside the Tops told me she'd seduced Benny, having carnal relations with him in his own room, but lacking the foresight to murder her foe while he slumbered. It illustrates what a sick profligate whore she was and that Caesar is better off without her corrupting influence. She's to headstrong to even make it as a slave, I suspect she'd have been dead by Legion hands, not long after we would have taken the Dam. We have no place in our society for women with that base of moral character."

The screen goes dark, and a title reading "Tell us about what happened between Caesar and Courier Six." When the words fade back in we have a pulled out shot of Vulpes sitting on the stool. He shifts in his seat as he laughs sarcastically. "The cheap profligate slut impressed Caesar; she even fooled him into believing she'd carried out his orders. He spoke very well of her while she was under the fort amongst Robert House's robots, but when she emerged she proved her disloyalty almost immediately."

The camera switches to a close up of his face against the black background, "She freed that degenerate Benny. By our accounting she slipped him a Stealth Boy and something to pick his chains with. How she managed to get that bit of old world tech past our guards has been the subject of great debate, and several beatings. At that point she was chased from the Fort by Caesar's Praetorian guards. It is unfortunate she lived to breath of it to the NCR, but she had smuggled a small pistol along with the Stealth Boy. I doubt I will ever see her again, but given the chance I'd like to teach Courier Six, once and for all, how valuable a gift freedom is."

The screen fades as Vulpes stands and removes the microphone gently, placing it on the chair as he talks to someone off screen.


	3. Boone

As the camera fades up from black, a man with short hair, sun glasses, and a red beret stares straight at the camera for several seconds. The picture fades to black with a white title reading "Tell us about your experiences with Courier Six."

As the camera fades back to a close up of the soldier's face, white text appears below him reading "Craig Boone, Former NCR Sniper." He opens his mouth to speak, but seems interrupted by someone talking to him off camera, he nods and removes his sunglasses. "Yeah, she was nice enough. We traveled around awhile. Shot some Legionaries."

A long pause while the camera pulls out on Boone, sitting in his chair, his blue eyes looking where they had instructed him to. His face flickers a little as someone speaks to him, then he responds, "No, don't have more to say."

The screen goes black, and a title card reads "Tell us about what happened to Carla."

The camera fades back in on Craig Boone sitting in his chair holding his sunglasses in his lap. "Rather not." He sits their quietly in the darkness, the light causing his blue eyes to squint. The camera fades to black as he puts the sunglasses back on.


	4. The King

Fade up, a man sits casually in the stool with a bright sheen to his black hair, he looks forward with a smile that curls at the edge of his right lip. The screen then fades back down and reads "Tell us about your experiences with Courier Six."

As the camera fades back up a title appears below the handsome man sitting coolly on the stool, "The King, Leader of The Kings." The man's crooked smile inches up a little higher on his face and he beings, "Thank yah, thank yah very much. Yeah I knew Courier Six. She came into my establishment one day looking for work to help pay for admittance to New Vegas. Nice kid, helped out a lot, she even got my Cyberdog Rex repaired for me. Though the biggest thing I have to give her credit for is the peace she brokered between The Kings and the NCR."

The camera cuts to father back as The King laughs for a second. "Nah, nothing ever happened between me and the Courier. She was a swell enough looking cat, but she had business to do and I have plenty of females demanding time from The King. Plus these days I got my heart set on a fine young woman from the Followers of the Apocalypse."

The screen fades to black and a title appears that reads, "Tell us about Julie Farkas."

Fade up from black, revealing The King with a very amused look on his face, "Guess Pacer's been gossiping or something. Only one kind of woman in this world can love me tender, and that woman would be Julie Farkas. I met a lot of women in this wasteland, and none are as sweet or smart as Julie. We went out a couple of times; I even sang her my favorite song by the Original King, _Can't Help Falling In Love_. She seemed to like it pretty well, said I was sweet, but that she had patients to get to. I figure given enough time she'll see that destiny decided she can't help but be mine. It's worth waiting forever for a good woman like Julie."

The camera fades to black on The King, sitting in his stool with a smug smile, and love struck eyes.


	5. Veronica

As the dark fades up we see a strong looking woman with short brown hair wearing a pink dress. She smiles at the camera and waves her fingers, the image fades and a title appears; "Tell us about your experiences with Courier Six." Darkness engulfs the words and the happy, smiling woman emerges from it, the text that appears under her says "Veronica Santangelo, Brotherhood of Steel Scribe."

"You know, I was pretty lucky to meet Courier Six, few people in those days would have shown such kindness to a member of the Brotherhood. We spent a good amount of time in the wastes together, and she helped me forge a treaty between my people and the NCR. I have high hopes for the Brotherhood now, whereas before I was pretty sure they weren't going to survive much longer."

The camera cuts to show he side profile, the light playing off the gentle curves of her glowing face. "She took me to a lot of places I'd never been before, like when she went to see the Boomers. They weren't really that bad, just clannish, it reminded me of my own people. I flirted with the Courier a few times, but nothing ever came of it. I think she preferred men, or maybe she just wanted to keep it professional. Either way I was okay with it. She even got me this dress like she promised, I'd always wanted one."

The camera cuts to a long shot of Veronica sitting on a stool, her legs parted, the fabric of the dress just covering her privates. She scratches the back of her neck and says, "Really, I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Veronica's figure fades into darkness and a title reads, "Tell us about Christine Royce."

The woman's smile fades as the camera focuses back in on her face. She runs her fingers through her soft brown hair and says sadly. "Yeah, we were together in the Brotherhood of Steel. She was my first love, you know? I didn't think we'd ever be apart, and I never dreamed the Mojave would separate us so efficiently. She went after Father Elijah, who really was like an adopted father to me, and before that he'd gone out of his way to break us up. I guess in the end it was okay, we'd have probably grown apart as we got older, you know? People change."

"Courier Six told me she met Christine at the Sierra Madre, but that I shouldn't go to look for her. She really thought it was for the best that I never go to see her. I'm not sure, but I think she killed Elijah while she was there….The Courier not Christine. I got the feeling something really awful happened to Christine, the Courier told me she'd been in some kind of accident…I just hope she's happy whatever she's doing."

Cut to a full body shot, Veronica smiles off past the camera, her eyes hazy, her body slumped forward slightly. She straightens the skirt as the shot fades to black.


	6. Mr House

The camera fades back up only to focus on a closed circuit television with a picture of a smiling man in his fifties, sporting a thick mustache, and dark hair. The TV flickers a little and goes out of focus, as the camera fades to black. "Tell us about your experiences with Courier Six."

As the camera fades back up the voice responds with a tinny quality, common to pre-war recording. The Text under the monitor reads "Robert House, Former CEO of Robco and Owner of the Lucky 38."

"Courier Six was my greatest gamble and my most glaring disappointment. Perhaps I should have taken into better account the damage that bullet did to her mental facilities, but the past remains as unchangeable as always. It takes some kind of woman to circumnavigate more than two hundred years of foresight, only to leave me trapped for the next one hundred years in a box, dying slowly."

"I sacrificed so much to come this far. Touch, taste, the simple feeling of another's skin as I run my hand across their arm; such simple things, gone for so long. Yet for the sake of New Vegas I have done without. I doubt I could even remember the smell of the desert floor right before a rainstorm, that clean sulfurous smell that first made me fall in love with Vegas all over again. I had hoped this year we could celebrate the glorious rebirth of mankind, bold, inventive, all the things we could never be in the past. I had carefully crafted and created the recipe for a brave new world, the likes of which the greatest philosophers and dreamers wouldn't dare speak of for fear of being mocked. Then, as the movies say, I met her."

"I guess it was her fortitude that first impressed me. She seemed smart enough to grasp what I was offering, yet dim enough she wouldn't grab for power. Who would have thought the NCR would prove a siren song she would be unable to resist? So she shut off contact with my robots and left me trapped in a computational matrix of my own devising. If I was a man I would have slapped her, thrown her on the bed, and shown her the real place the cosmos has for her. As I am, I can only look back and regret."

The picture fades from the flickering TV screen to white text that reads "Tell us about Jane."

The picture fades back up to 1950's style TV still holding the still picture of Robert House. A few seconds occur before House responds, "Jane was a woman I was in love with before the war. We were an item while I directed her in a western… Not many know I had a short stent making movies in my younger days; I might very well have the only remaining Holotape recordings of them. Jane always stood out among my other girlfriends' both in looks and in personality. She was a very kind woman, very gracious and lady like…things I needed from a companion that would remain with me throughout the war. I created a number of AI's that would challenge as well as stimulate me during the long years alone in the vault. Not being the kind of man who would kiss and tell, I'm afraid I don't have much more to convey to you on this subject. Let's just say Jane would have waited by my side till the world came to an end, over and over again, for as long as there was a Securitron to download her AI into."

The screen fades to black as the television flickers, the speaker now silent.


	7. Doc Mitchell

The screen comes up from darkness on the face of a weathered old man wearing plane clothes common to most wastelanders, as the camera darkens again the title card appears: "Tell us about your experiences with Courier Six."

As the camera fades up back to the old man, another title appears beneath him reading "Doctor Mitchell, Goodsprings Medical Doctor." The old man smiles and nods his head as if he's thinking.

"Welp, I met that young lady after that Robot pulled her outta a grave on top of ol'e cemetery hill. She was in a real bad state, I was pretty sure she wasn't going to make it, but sure'nough she came round. Second her feet hit the floor she was ready to get revenge against the fancy suit wearing sucker that put her in the hole. Had to make her calm down so I could gage what kind of damage was done. She seem'd fine, had a real bad scar."

The camera cuts to a body shot of Doc Mitchell, his hands in his pockets, back bent from old age. "Thing I remember the most about the courier was the look in her eye. I knew the second I saw that look that this gal was intended for great things. Knew nothing short of a pack of deathclaws carrying bazooka's was going to stop this woman from finding the fellow who put that hole in her head. Heard she did too, an'showed him mercy. Whoo. Can't say I saw that one comin. Makes me glad I saved her, hate's one thing out here in Mojave, plenty of it to go around, but human kindness is something I thought had long ago dried up."

The camera fades off of the old man and back onto a title card that reads, "Tell us about your wife."

Fade back up to a close up of Doc Mitchell, a tear falling out of the corner of his eye. "My wife was a good woman. She wasn't made for these wastes, and they took her way too young. She came from that vault under New Vegas. She was innocent, very sweet, I was the first man that ever made love to her, and I remember afterwards she asked me 'gosh Doc, can we do that again sometime?' Heh. After we got married we was gonna make it to California to start a new life. Got to Goodsprings before the germs she'd never been exposed to took her. Buried her up on the hill. Couldn't bear to leave her up there alone, so here I've stayed, and someday I'll lie down next to her in the earth for eternity… Martha, after all these years I still love you, you'll always be my turtledove."

The camera pans out to show a weak old man hovering on top of a stool, he wipes the tears from his face and looks off into the distance. The film fades to darkness.


End file.
